Gelu Cor
by grisabele
Summary: It's a crossover between BO2 and Zelda. What happens when Link's daughter meets the Beast? You'll have to read to find out! (I'll bet ya weren't expecting me to update THIS one!)
1. Default Chapter

**Gelu Cor**

  
A/N: Yeah, I like Latin. Literally translated it means "Freezing Cold Heart", but poetically translated I like to call it "Heart in Ice".  
And, yes, it is a Zelda crossover, (Zelda r0xx0rs! I grew up playing it!), and uh..B02 spoilers, and uh...yeah. On with the story!!  
  
_Footsteps. The Beast heard footsteps. But where, and who? Feebly, he opened an eye. There was nobody there. You're going insane, he told himself. He closed his eye, only to be roused again, this time by a crash, and a female voice, cursing.  
"Dammit, Tal! Don't flit about in front of my eyes! Ah, wonderful, I've tripped on the hem of the cape and it's come off.."  
Before his eyes appeared a young woman of medium height, with long strawberry blond hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a blue tunic and plain, brown boots. Next to her on the floor lay a red cape, and on her back she carried a sheathed sword. He noticed that her ears were very long, and pointed, and she wore earrings that looked like 3 triangles joined together. Flying about her was a pale gold light.  
"Sorry about that...and, uh, I really do hate to irritate you further, but this doesn't look like the Forest Temple..." said the Light. The young woman cursed again, then looked around. She saw the Beast and drew her sword. _  
***  
"Stay back, demon..." I growled at the thing, drawing my sword.  
"I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to..." said the monster, weakly. He (At least, I think it was a he...)tried to stand. It clearly pained him.  
"Don't...." I said, cautiously sheathing my sword, then..."Who are you?"  
No answer.  
I decided to introduce myself, first. "My name name is Ayrasei, daughter of Link, son of Aram, son of Jiten...and so on. And he," I gestured toward the light sitting on my shoulder, "Is my fairy, Tal."  
"You didn't have to say your whole lineage, Aryasei..." Tal muttered. "A fairy?" asked the monster, mildly surprised.  
I nodded, and said, "If you'll not tell me your name, then at least tell me something I can call you!"  
If the monster had been human, I swear he would have smiled. "They call me the Beast, here."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you..."  
_For a whole week, Aryasei stayed with the Beast. She ate very little, he noticed, and drank only water. One day she said she had to get out. _  
"You can't leave here...it's dangerous!"  
"I need to get water, Beast...I need it to live.." I said, softly.  
"And she has the cape!" added Tal.  
"I'll be fine!" I said, "Really I will! And I'll be back tomorrow, as soon as I've filled up my water bottles!" The Beast sighed. "Be careful..."  
I smiled. "You know I will."  
  
When I got out of there, I found myself in a narrow alley. It was dark, perhaps the moon had just risen. I started to walk, looking for a place to find water. _An inn, perhaps..._  
It was then I noticed that Tal and I were being followed, by four or five people. After walking a block or two, I mentioned this to Tal.  
"Tal...we're being followed..."  
"Aryasei, you're paranoid. For all you know, they could be going the same way we are!"  
"Then why haven't they passed us or fallen behind us?"  
After several more blocks, I turned to tell Tal we'd better go into the next tavern we saw, but I didn't see him anywhere. "Tal! Where are you, you parasitic airborne piece of sh--"  
"Stow it, sister!" snapped Tal, "I'm right here! Anyways, I flew ahead and came to warn you--"  
"About that group in front of us that's helping the group behind us surround us?"  
"Dang! How'd you know?"  
"Because," I said, patiently, "They're right in front of us."  
  
It was difficult to see, because the alley was so dark. All of the people were very pale, however.  
"Come with us," said one.  
"No..." I said, drawing my sword, but before I could so much as do anything, someone behind me clopped me on the head, and everything went black...  
  
_Aryasei didn't come back the next day, or the day after. The days turned into weeks, and the Beast convinced himself that Aryasei had been naught more than a pleasant dream that eased his suffering._


	2. The Cabal

**The Cabal**

  
  
_Where am I? My head..._ I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. There was a bump about the size of a small lemon on it.  
"Sorry about that..." said a female voice, "But I had to do it. You wouldn't come willingly and the patrol could've come along."  
"Like hell you are..." I snapped, looking around for the source of the voice. She was standing in the corner, a very pale woman wearing a skimpy purple outfit, with long black hair and violet eyes. Already I didn't like her, but that might have had more to do with the fact she hit me on the head than her appearance.  
"That's not very nice," she said.  
"It wasn't very nice of you to kidnap her!" snapped a little gold light flying into the room.  
"Tal..." I said, softly.  
"That..._thing_ has a name?" said the woman.  
"Who you calling a _thing,_ sister?" Tal snapped back, "_I'm_ a _fairy!_  
"You can't be a fairy!" the woman said, "Fairies don't exist!"  
At that, Tal lost his patience. He darted around her head, pulled her hair, and managed to cause her to fall down.  
"How's _that_ for something that doesn't exist?" he said, obviously proud of himself.  
"You win..." muttered the woman, standing up and dusting herself off. At that moment, someone else walked in, a green man. I reached for my sword...only to discover that it wasn't there.  
"What have you freaks done with my sword!?"  
"What's that light?" the green man said, following Tal with his eyes.  
"He's a fairy," the woman and I said at the same time.  
"He can't be a fairy! Fairies don't--"  
"Don't start that again..." Tal said in a low, menacing voice, "I am a fairy, I do exist, and if you argue with me about it, you will be sorry. And please give my lady friend her sword, quiver, cape, and any other possessions she may have had with her, and then show us the door..."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that." the green man said, then he turned to me. "Forgive me, lady. My name is Vorador. When my scouts in that alley saw you appear out of nowhere...and..the fairy..."  
"I _told_ you to drink some of that green potion as soon as you got into the alley!" Tal interrupted.  
"Shut up, Tal.." I muttered, and turned back to Vorador, "So why didn't you just have one person ask me? I would likely have agreed!"  
"And you might not have. We couldn't take that chance. Umah," Vorador said, addressing the woman, "Go see if he's awake yet. If he is, take him out and train him."  
"He was stirring earlier, Sire," The woman, Umah, said.  
"Good. He'll probably be waking soon."  
"Who's 'He'?" I asked Vorador as Umah left. He didn't answer me, but instead asked my name.  
"Aryasei, daughter of Link, son of Aram, son of Jiten..."  
"Son of Taurus, son of Eros, son of Ares, son of Weenus..." Tal added, mockingly. There are times when I wondered if he was half pixie.  
Vorador chuckled. "You...don't want us to call you all of that, surely?"  
"Aryasei will do." I said softly.  
"Good. It would be difficult to...refer to you by that name..."  
Vorador then explained to me what was going on. I was in a place called "Nosgoth". There was a struggle going on between the Cabal, a group of vampires, furthermore, the group I was with, and the Sarafan, humans obsessed with destroying all of the vampires. Being a Hylian, and here against my will, I didn't particularly care what happened to either, though I found myself sympathizing with the vampires.  
And, not long after...I did meet "Him".  
  
"He" was a very tall, pale, muscular man. He looked as though a sculptor had become bored one day and carved him entirely out of a block of marble, except for his eyes. Perhaps that same bored sculptor had also been rich, and before breathing life into his creation, had made his eyes out of pale blue diamonds and black onyx. He talked with Vorador for a moment, then turned his attention, as everyone else seemed to be doing so far, to Tal.  
"What is..._this?_" he said, narrowing his eyes.  
"He's a fairy." I said, softly, stepping forward. Those diamond eyes fell on me.  
"And I suppose you're an elf?"  
"Actually, I'm a Hylian."  
"I see." He resumed his conversation with Vorador. I didn't pay much attention to him, until someone burst in and shouted that Umah had been taken.  
Vorador nodded, spoke to the vampire, and "He" flatly said he supposed he'd have to go save her.  
"And the Hylian and her fairy will go with you."  
"And once Umah is safe, the little elf--"  
"I'm not an elf!" I interjected.  
"The little elf," the Marble Man continued, "Will be coming back here, and _staying_ here?"  
"Just for that, I'll be your permanent companion!" I snapped.  
"Stop arguing!" Vorador said, "You'll both go, and if it's convenient, she'll stay with you. His name is Kain, by the way, and she, Kain, is Aryasei, who will give you her full lineage when she's in a better mood."  
"And I'm Tal!" my fairy friend said, sitting on my shoulder.  
  
_A voice...the Beast heard a voice. Her voice. "Where are you?" he called weakly. If she was there, she didn't show herself.  
"Show yourself, please!" And her voice answered that she wasn't with him, but speaking telepathically to him.  
"Don't lose hope," said Aryasei's voice, "I'll find my way back, as soon as we've saved...someone."  
So the Beast would wait...and still, he wondered if he was only dreaming...  
  
  
A/N: Thank you reviewers! The next chapter will be soon...really soon. I'm thinking of having a "Din's Fire" argument in here somewhere. (For those of you who've never played Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Din's Fire is a little spell that basically sets a whole room on fire. I do feel sorry for anyone on the receiving end of that spell!) _


	3. Sebastian

**

Sebastian

**  
  
We'd saved Umah, and I'd got a glimpse of the Sarafan Lord. He wanted to kill us. Umah teleported us back to the Sanctuary.  
I was to go with Kain and get the Nexus Stone. However, I refused to go without arrows.  
"I am not getting that freaking rock without arrows. Most of mine broke, and since I can't make them..."  
Vorador sighed, left the room, and came back with an armful of arrows.  
"There. Now go with Kain and get that 'freaking rock'."  
  
  
"Anyways," I told Kain, "That's how Ganon got sealed away."  
"Your father, too, was manipulated...did he marry that wench princess?"  
"Actually, right before their wedding night, someone found out that they were, in fact, twins. So my father married a half fairy woman a year or two later, and, they had me."  
"Wait...half fairy?"  
"Aryasei's grandmother is the Great Fairy, and the Great Fairy is the size of a normal woman." Tal explained  
"I see," Kain said. I had told Kain pretty much the whole story of my father while we hid from the guards, though I wasn't sure why. Perhaps because he asked.  
  
One of the guards triggered an explosion, Kain and I entered the building, and snuck into the gondola leading to the main factory. We passed through many perils I don't recall. To be honest, I don't recall much, except looking through a window with Kain, and seeing two guards speaking with the most handsome vampire I'd seen yet.  
"Sire! A body!" called the guard, "We found a body, sire!"  
"It won't be the last..." the Vampire said, "He is here. I sense the taint of his overblown arrogance...double the guards in the power chamber. He must not be allowed to approach the Nexus Stone."  
"Who is it, sire?" asked the guard.  
"An old friend," said the Vampire, "Who will learn his place in the world at last. If you see or hear anything out of the ordinary, report to me at once."  
"Put the cape on, Aryasei." Kain instructed.  
"Shouldn't you use it?"  
"I don't _need_ otherworldly magic to reach my goals, Hylian!"  
At least he got my race right.  
  
When we did reach the stone, Kain was taunted by that vampire. He lowered the platform Kain and I stood on, and fought him. However, at the most inconvenient time, I ran out of magic. The vampire, Sebastian, took advantage of that, wrenching my arms behind my back.  
"John, raise the dais!" And still holding me, he jumped up onto it.  
"I will destroy this precious jewel!" he cried, striking it with his sword.  
I had an idea then. "Let me go!"  
"Why?" he hissed.  
"Why destroy the stone when you can very easily kill Kain with my sword?"  
"And, why, lady, would you want to help me?"  
"I was brought here against my will. I owe him nothing! Now, release my arms and I'll give you the sword."  
Kain heard me, and looked furious. "And you'll die too, wench!" he called up to me.  
Sebastian, meanwhile, had released me. "Now, give me the sword..."  
"You'll have to remove your gloves, otherwise the magic won't work." He did, the fool, and I handed him my sword. Which, in case I hadn't mentioned earlier, was the Master Sword. Immediately he began to scream in agony as the hilt burned his hand.  
"You can't touch it!" I cried out, triumphantly, laughing a cold, maniacal laugh I didn't know I had. "You're evil! You can't touch the sword!"  
And, clutching his hand, he fell off of the platform. I calmly picked up my sword, took the Nexus Stone, and hopped down off the platform myself.  
Sebastian was already dead. "Here," I said, handing Kain the stone, "And...please find it in your heart to forgive me. There is someone waiting for me...and I promised I'd come back to him alive."  
  
Amazingly, Kain didn't kill me. 


	4. The Seer

**

The Seer

**  
  
  
_"They weren't going to let me go with Kain after the incident with the Nexus Stone. But Tal convinced them to let me come along." Aryasei's voice said softly in the Beast's Mind.  
"Where are you going?" The Beast asked, softly.  
"To the Seer."_   
  
  
"Alright," said Kain, "Here's the plan. Aryasei, when they open the gate, put on the cape and sneak in. Tal..."  
"I'm staying with Aryasei. 'Sides, you think any Knight would admit to seeing a _FAIRY?_"  
"Point taken..." Kain muttered.  
  
It was amusing though, to see the guards' reaction to Tal...who decided to create a diversion.  
"Look! It's a fairy!"  
"You've lost your mind..it's a trick of the light!"  
"Sssh! She's landed on my shoulder!"  
"So she has..."  
"Stereotypers!" screeched Tal, "I'm a _BOY_ fairy!"  
That, combined with Tal's continued harrassing of the soldiers, created a sufficient diversion for Kain to get through the gate.  
"I owe you, fairy." muttered Kain.  
"I did better than you _or_ Aryasei, c'mon, admit it!"  
Kain didn't argue. Instead, he proceeded to dispatch the nearest demon, causing me to be violently ill for the next ten minutes. He had to have been doing that to spite me.  
  
Some time later we reached the Seer. She had our back to us.  
"Be gone, Dark One, I did not send for you."  
"And," Tal said, "Isn't it funny how people you never send for tend to show up in your house?"  
This caused her to turn around.  
"...A fairy? Then you're the fairy girl...and Kain, the pebble in the pond..."  
She went on for quite a while, and Tal noticed something.  
"Something's burning..." he said, and The Seer promptly explained to Kain what was going on and what he had to do.  
"Whoop-dee-do." muttered Tal.  
"Can it." I said, glaring at him.  
And, after a few more moments of their conversation, the Seer transported us somewhere...somewhere very familiar...especially when Kain got us in.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: *snickers* You'll hafta wait for...*dun dun dun* THE NEXT CHAPTER! *evil Professor Tomoe laugh* 


	5. Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

  
  
  
"We have most definitely been here before." Tal said.  
"So which way do we go then?" Kain asked.  
"Um..that way!" Tal said.  
"Straight?" Kain asked.  
"No, Kain, we have to find the false wall and go fight that Nemisis guy you talked about..." Tal sarcaatically muttered. Kain caught the little fairy in his hand.  
"Don't get smart with me, fairy. I could crush you right here and now!"  
"I seriously," Tal paused to casually yawn, "Doubt that. Because I'm all the way over here!"  
Tal had disappeared from Kain's grasp and was hovering by me.  
"Damn all fairies!" Kain muttered.  
"Hey, I heard that."  
  
Kain led us to the very room I'd been trying to find for...it seemed years, but really could only have been a month or two.  
"Who disturbs me?" I heard the Beast call out, feebly, "Not one of my captors...Kain? And...it can't be!"  
"It is." Tal said flatly. I wondered why.  
Kain and the Beast talked about destroying the Device. For a moment I was afraid Kain was going to hurt him, but he didn't. They talked a little longer, a door opened, and Kain came over to me.  
"Let's go." he said, softly.  
"No, I'm staying here. When you go to destroy the Mass, I'll go with you then. But I'm staying here until then."  
"Are you..."  
"Kain, I'm sure. Now hurry and go."  
Well, it goes without saying he did. Tal went with him, too, to provide a distraction to the guards. That left me alone with the Beast.  
"I...told you I'd be back..." I said softly.  
"Yes...you did."  
"I missed you, ya know."  
He chuckled, tried to move, and groaned in pain.  
"Don't move if it hurts you!" I called out, rushing as close to him as I could get. He seemed to be...was moved the right word?  
"Lie still," I gently ordered him, "I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
"Aryasei..."  
  
_Kain didn't understand that girl. She had no reason at all to stay there, with that...that.._thing. _He needed her help here...with that crazed vampire around..._


	6. True Colors

**True Colors**

  
A/N: Lookie, it's a songfic! With spoilers! Run, Forrest! RUUUUUUN! And italics denote song lyrics. Yup.  
****  
I took my father's old ocarina from my pack.  
"You...you don't mind if I play music, do you? Soothes the soul..."  
"It's perfectly alright, I assure you." the Beast replied. Once I again, I swear he would have smiled if he were human.  
"Is there anything specific you'd like to hear?" I asked him, wishing Tal were there with suggestions. He never was a smart taleck when it came to music.  
"Something of your homeworld..."  
"Alright, then," I said, and quietly began to play a song my father had taught me when I was very small.  
  
_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small  
  
_ "That's very pretty..." the Beast murmured, "What's it called?"  
"It's the Song of Healing...for some reason, when I play it...I feel like I'm helping you..." I answered, taking the ocarina away from lips.  
  
_But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
  
_ "It does." the Beast agreed.  
"Call me crazy," I added, "But for some reason...I never thought you were ugly after I got to know you...For some reason...I think that underneath the Beast, there's something beautiful."  
He seemed to look at me with surprise, but said nothing.  
  
_I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
  
_ "And that's why I'm going to help Kain kill the Mass. I want to to help you, too!"  
"I don't deserve your kindness..." he said softly.  
"I care about you, and you're one of the few people here who care about me. You do deserve my kindness."  
  
_So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow  
  
_ This time I was certain he was moved. "Please play that song for me again...it's so pretty...and I don't hurt so much when I hear it."  
"Alright, then.." I smiled kindly at him and put the ocarina back up to my lips.  
  
_Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there  
  
_ "Kain'll be back soon..." I said, as I finished the song, "He got a little bit sidetracked...but he'll be coming back soon."  
"Are you certain?" asked the Beast.  
"Tal told me."  
  
_And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
  
_ "I see. Does Tal...does Tal know when they'll be back?"  
"No," I said, listening to Tal's voice in my mind, "But...can I ask you a question? I know you told me to call you 'Beast', but what's your real name?"  
He didn't answer for a moment.  
  
_So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are shining through  
  
_ "You don't have to answer...I was just curious.."  
"It's quite alright," the Beast assured me, "It's been so long since I've been called by my true name, it seems like I've almost forgot it..." He let his voice trail off, and closed his eyes. I was terrified, and I reached out to him. I couldn't touch him, I knew...but it seemed I could for a moment.  
  
_I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
_  
"My name," the Beast continued, opening his eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"My true name," the Beast said again, "Is Janos."  
"I've heard that name before...from Vorador.."  
The Beast, I mean, Janos, nodded. He probably knew what I was talking about.  
  
_Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,   
  
  
_ At that moment, Kain strode back in, with Tal.  
  
_Like a rainbow...  
  
  
_


	7. Meanwhile, back in Hyrule

**Meanwhile, back in Hyrule...**

  
A/N: Um...yeah. Filler chapter, has absolutely nothing to do with Aryasei, and more to do with her parents. Yeah.  
  
  
_Link entered his home in the forest after two months of absence, preferring his childhood home to the castle he had been offered when it was discovered he was the Prince. Uandae, his wife, stood at the window. She looked very upset about something, and tears streamed down her normally rosy, but now pale cheeks. She hadn't bothered to do anything with her beautiful red hair either, Link noticed.  
"What's wrong, love?" he asked, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, "And where's Aryasei?"  
"She went to see Saria in the Forest Temple, right after you left...and nobody's seen or heard from her since!" replied Uandae, turning her tearstained face up to Link's.  
"Where is she, do you know?"  
"She tried to contact me telepathically, but the distance was too great! All I heard was 'I don't know where I am, but don't worry, I'm safe. I've met--', and then she was cut off! Oh, Link, if we've lost her.."  
"Sshh..." Link said, gently putting an arm about his wife, "She'll be alright."  
"You're right..." Uandae murmured. "She's strong, like you..."  
"And smart, like you." Link finished. "We'll find her.."  
Uandae nodded, and swallowed the lump in her throat._ She'll be alright, _she said silently._


	8. Every Tear a Mother Cries

**Every Tear a Mother Cries**

  
  
A/N: Still short, but now it's a songfic! Hehehe....  
  
_I heard someone crying, who, though, could it be?_  
  
I swallowed a lump in my throat and brushed away the tears welling up in my eyes.  
"Is something wrong?" Tal asked, concerned.  
"I thought I heard my mother crying..."  
  
_Maybe it was Mother, calling out, come see!  
Maybe it was Father,_  
  
"I've no time for your silly emotions!" snapped an irritated Kain.  
  
_All alone, and lost, and cold._  
  
"Didn't you love your mother, Kain? Did you even have one?"  
No answer.  
  
_I heard someone crying,_  
  
"C'mon!" said Tal, "Let's go kick some Hylden ass!"  
  
_Maybe it was me._  
  
A/N: Ah, another short filler chapter...yeah. It's obscenely short, but oh well. *tries to get the Writer's Block Demon off her shoulder.* 


	9. Will to Live

**Will to Live**

  
  
A/N: Yeah....it's gonna be longer than the, what was it? 7 lines the last one was. Maybe.  
Writer's Block Demon: *laughs insanely and grabs a hold of Griz's arm*  
Griz: HEY!!  
Writer's Block Demon: I WANT MY SQUEAKY TOY! *chomp*  
Griz: GAAAH!!! Anyways, I, uh, hope this chapter turns out better than it's title....*rummages around in pocket for the squeaky toy*  
********  
Only a few words can describe the Hylden. They were like nothing I've ever fought before. Very cunning...very sneaky. There was a time when they trapped Kain and I in a room that filled up with water.  
"It's Glyph Energy!" said Kain, showing a hint of nervousness for the first time since I'd seen him.  
"What do we do?" I said, also panicking. If that room filled all the way up with water, Kain would probably dissolve, and, though I wouldn't drown (Lucky for me, I was wearing the Zora's Tunic), I'd be trapped!  
"You idiot girl, you can go through the Glyph Energy!"  
"I can?"  
"Get out there and find the switch to shut it off! Hurry!"  
Well, what choice did I have? I stepped up to the energy barrier...walked towards it...and went through. It took a little while to find the switch, but I did. Just in time, too.  
"Could you have gone any _slower_?" Kain griped. Something in me snapped, and I calmly walked up to him.  
"Uh-oh..." Tal said softly, as I pulled my hand back and slapped Kain in the face. Hard.  
"This whole time I've been here, you've been nothing but an ass to me! I've had enough!" I shrieked, slapping him again.  
"Calm down, woman..." said a very, very shocked Kain, rubbing his face. I was really very tempted to kick him where it would _really_ hurt, but decided that he'd probably be expecting it or something.  
  
"That ugly thing's the Mass?" asked a very disgusted Tal.  
"Will ya look at all the Hylden?" I muttered.  
"Let's go," Kain ordered, his face still red where I'd hit him. He did like to order people around...I thought about that for a moment...and then I thought of Janos. For some reason, I'd been thinking about him lately...suddenly, something cut across my back, causing me to collapse.  
"_Aryasei!_" Tal cried out, causing Kain to turn around and attack the culprit. All in the space of a few seconds.  
"Damned Hylden..." Tal muttered, "Are you okay, Aryasei?"  
It hurt like all get out, but I didn't want to worry Tal. "Yeah..."  
"Let me see." Kain said.  
"No. It's only a little scratch, really!"  
  
I got even more scratched up when we got closer to the thing. Mostly because I was covering Kain. A few of those cuts were probably serious, but right then I didn't really feel like tending to them. Besides, I'd been a genius and left my pack at the Sanctuary.  
As Tal would say, whoop-dee-doo. Finally, Kain got up to where he could successfully kill the thing. Unluckily, I was dealing with several Hylden, all of whom wanted to capture Tal and put him in a jar.  
"I don't think so!" he snapped, dodging them all. During all of this, one of the Hylden managed to cut me across the side. I collapsed again. Kain, meanwhile, had successfully killed the Mass and was coming back down to where I was trying to stand up. I was bleeding a lot.  
"Aryasei! Can you stand?"  
"I think...I think so..." I answered, weakly, struggling to stand.  
"Lean on me." Kain said softly, helping me stand. I was surprised by this act of compassion. "Here, lean on me." Kain repeated.  
So I did.  
  
When we got back to where the beast was, I didn't see him. But, by then I was very weak from loss of blood and thought perhaps my sight was playing tricks on me. And I kept insisting that all I had were "little scratches". Tal's presence helped slow the bleeding a little bit, perhaps because fairies have a mystical aura that heals. Only my grandmother and the wee pink fairies had auras strong enough to completely heal, however.  
Anyways, what I saw crouched in my Beast's place...was a man. With beautiful feathered black wings and blue skin.  
"You do not know me for the poor, oppressed Beast that crouched here before? Behold, I am restored!" His voice, I knew his voice...then he stood, stretching his wings. I still leaned on Kain, mesmerized by the winged man. He was the Beast.  
"What are you?" Kain asked, also amazed by this man.  
"Not _what_, but _who_." Answered the man.  
"Janos..." I murmured, taking my arm from Kain's shoulder and walking towards him, reaching out to him. I was still convinced that I wasn't hurt so badly that I could walk without help...  
"But Janos is dead!" argued Kain. I wasn't paying attention...I wanted to make sure he was real...and I collapsed for the third time. This time, perhaps the first time that whole night, I began to realize that my wounds were much more severe than what'd I'd said they were. And I began to fear that I wouldn't be able to stand again.  
"Aryasei!" Janos called out, running over to me and kneeling next to me. He looked so concerned...and beautiful at the same time. I feebly raised a hand to touch his face. "You are beautiful..." I said, my voice barely more than a whisper. Janos took my hand.  
"Aryasei..."  
"I'll be alright..." I promised him, "Really. When we get back to Sanctuary, you'll see..." I was getting dizzy now..I _had_ to close my eyes...  
  
_"Aryasei.." Janos murmured again as the Hylian girl closed her eyes._ Not her! And not now, not here! It's too soon! _he thought, desperately.  
"She's alive." Tal said, softly, "But she won't be for much longer unless we get her back to Sanctuary."  
This wasn't much comfort for Janos. He told Kain a little bit more about his race and the Hylden, then lifted Aryasei into his arms.  
"Oh.." Janos said, surprised by something.  
"Is she too heavy for you, Janos?" asked Kain, smirking a bit despite the circumstances.  
"No...she's got so much will to live...I can feel it when I touch her..."_  
  
_Vorador was amazed by his sire's desperate attempts to save the girl.  
"She came here a Hylian, she'll leave here a Hylian!" Janos ordered the fledglings carrying her to a large cot.  
"She'll die then, sir.." said one of them, softly.  
"Don't say that!" roared Tal, frightening the poor fledgling and surprising Vorador, who was trying to send Umah and Kain on their merry little way to the Wharves. After they had gone, Tal instructed Janos to find the red potion in Aryasei's pack. He hoped it was still there, which, luckily it was.  
"Pour a third of the bottle down her throat," Tal said, "Hurry!" he barked, causing Janos to stop hesitating and do it. Some the cuts on Aryasei's arms began to close, and some of the color returned to her face.  
"Another dose, Janos." Tal ordered. Janos complied. More color returned to Aryasei's face, and she stirred.  
"Give her half of what's left!" Tal instructed again. And again, Janos complied. The more serious wounds had to be mostly healed now, but the girl still didn't open her eyes.  
"Give her the rest.." Tal said, sounding worried, "And check where she was cut up to see if she's all healed," Seeing Janos blush slightly, Tal added, "Don't worry, you won't have to take her tunic off." Janos nodded and poured the rest of the potion down Aryasei's throat and looked at the deep wounds on her side and back, which had healed.  
"You'd probably enjoy it if you had to..." Tal muttered, almost as an afterthought.  
"What!?" Janos snapped.  
"Nothing."  
And while Aryasei's breathing had become more regular and the color returned to her face, she still didn't open her eyes._  
  
  
A/N: Man...the effects of sad music on your writing. I listened to "Aerith's Theme" while I wrote this...yeah, I like that song. 


	10. Amare Fatalis

**Amare Fatalis**

  
  
_"She should be coming around soon..." Tal whispered. Janos didn't say a word, just touched Aryasei's hair. And then her eyes opened..._  
  
The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Janos, who smiled. I thought perhaps I saw tears in his eyes. "Rest now, Aryasei." he said, softly, stroking my hair.  
"I'm alright, Janos. And...and I owe you my life."  
"Tal told me what to do..." Janos said, flushing.  
"I owe you both my life, then." I said, smiling and sitting up. Tal sat on my shoulder.  
"I'll be...outside if you need me." Janos said, standing up and leaving.  
"Ya wanna go see him?" Tal asked, with a tone of voice I'd never heard him use before.  
"Of course I do!"  
  
Janos wasn't too far outside the sanctuary. He was standing in such a way that I could only see his profile, and the moonlight shining on his face made him look serene.  
"Janos...?" I said, softly. He turned, and smiled. "Aryasei..." I walked up and stood next to him.  
"I'm not disturbing you, am I?"  
"No...Aryasei...I was just thinking..."  
"About what?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well...I was thinking, that there might not be much time left..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When we go to help Kain and Umah..."  
"You're afraid that one of us is...going to die?" I said, squeezing his shoulder. He nodded, touched my hand, then turned to face me.  
"I wish things could have turned out better for us..." he murmured, gently touching my face. He sighed then, and looked back up at the sky.  
"Janos...don't say things like that. Everything will be alright, because I'll find the way home and take you there..."  
"Aryasei..." said Tal and Janos, together.  
"Well, Janos" Tal said, half joking, "If we're all gonna die, I wanna apologize for being sharp with you while Aryasei was hurt. It's just...I've known her since she was a baby..."  
"I understand." Janos said, smiling at the little fairy, who probably would have been smiling back were he the size of a normal human. Then he said he'd be inside, since he wanted to talk to Vorador, and flew away, leaving me alone with Janos.  
  
"There's so much I wanted to say, but I can't find the words now..." Janos said quietly, looking away. I threw my arms about him and hugged him, being careful of his wings.   
"Maybe there's nothing that needs to be said." I said, looking up at a very surprised Janos, who returned the hug. We stood in each other's arms for a little while, then Janos looked down at me.  
"We shouldn't be out much longer..." he said softly, "But it's so peaceful here with you...if only we could stay like this..." he continued.  
"If we get through this alive, we'll have to come back here..." I murmured, looking up at Janos. For a moment, we had eye contact. And then...he kissed me. It went on for a very long time.  
  
_Vorador had joked and laughed with Tal for a few moments when he noticed the fairy look out the window, outside. And then the fairy's mood dropped. "What's wrong, Tal?" asked Vorador, concerned.  
Tal didn't answer, and Vorador looked out the window, too. "Well...I never would have thought it possible..." he muttered, then, "Anything more than a friendship would have been quite difficult for you and Aryasei anyways, Tal, considering your size difference."  
"How did you know?" asked Tal, amazed.  
"I know how love works, fae. It was easy to tell." _


	11. You're Never Alone

**You're Never Alone**

  
  
  
_Umah's body lay before Kain. He felt a tinge of regret at what he'd done, _But she betrayed me! And she was suffering, I put her out of her misery! _Kain reasoned._ Ah, _argued the little voice of decency,_ Just one drop of your blood would have saved her. Just one drop. _Kain refused to listen to that voice, absolutely refused. He looked again at her body.  
"And now you have left me alone..." he said quietly. Then he chuckled, for he could almost hear that little Hylian's, Aryasei's voice in his head._"You're never alone as long as you have friends, Kain!"_her voice said in her usual cheerful manner. Kain thought he felt a sob well up in his chest, and quelled it._ And I'll lose you too, Aryasei...and Tal...and anyone else I may come to care for,_ he thought. Then, with one last look at Umah's body, Kain turned his back and walked away._  
  
A/N: Obscenely short, but bear with me here. I've got mondo writer's block for this story, and I'm trying to think what to do next. 


	12. Untiltled Chapter

**Untitled Chapter**

Only moments after the kiss, Janos pulled away from me and folded his wings about himself.  
"Janos...what's wrong? Is it something I did?"  
"No. I don't...I don't sense the barrier around the Hylden city anymore..."  
"Is that bad?"  
"It could be...but, hopefully, it means only that Kain has done what he was supposed to do..."  
"Which was?"  
"He was to infiltrate the city and break down the barrier."

I nodded. "Alll...right."

Janos gestured toward the door. "Come on. We'd better go in."

**A/N: Okay. It's short. It's insanely short. It shouldn't be legal for things to be this short...but this story needed updated. Badly. After of two years of nothing being written...**

**Ugh...this story is really...bleh.**

**Let's just say revisions are pending. But first, it must be finished. :P**


End file.
